Her Revenge
by Adrenaline Poison
Summary: River has decided to channel her anger at The Silence by single handedly killing every single Silence by herself. Obviously Amy and Rory won't let her, so they decide to take them down together. While they are thinking about how, something very unexpected happens... Sumarry Sucks I know. R&R!
1. I AM SO SORRY!

**OMIGAWSH! I AM SO SORRY! I ACCIDENTLY POSTED THE PROLOUGE FOR ANOTHER FIC IN THIS ONE! Smart I know. Why did no one tell me!? Dang! Sorry, guys my fault. Sorry. Anyway enjoy the fic! Sorry... again. BUH- BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything affiliated with it**

**Authors Note: This is the second book in the "series" that started with ****His Death****. **

River Song awoke from her sleep panting. She had just experienced her minds latest torturous reliving of her late husband's death. The Silence circling him, he just stood there as one shoot him with the laser pistols she so loved. His body… _No_, she told herself, _I will not think of this not now, not when I can avenge his death._ She got out of her bed and walked to the hotel bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her usual springy hair was greasy for lack of showers, and her eyes had large bags beneath them for lack of sleep. _I look like a broken hearted widow_, she thought to herself. _But isn't that what I am_, a nagging voice inside her said. She pushed away all thoughts of the Doctor aside, instead she thought about the degrading state of her hair. She toke a shower and returned to the hotel bedroom. _What next, _she thought,_ Go back to prison, no that was too horrible to contemplate. _She stood up then sat back down. She decided she would return to her parent's home. From there she would plot her revenge against the silence. The perfect plan… Except she had forgotten what the Silence looked like. In her dreams they had always been showed creatures with no features. She laid on her back, and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 1:55AM. _But first_, she though, _some sleep. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your continued support… IT'S LIKE I'M SUBMITTING MY STORIES TO A FREAKIN' WALL! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO TYPE TWO WORDS! I know this story sucks please tell me how much! O_0 srsly… I'm actually going to thank the people that ACTUALLY REVIEWED! Anyway thanks, 1ttrobinson, you are aprciated.**

River didn't know what to expect when she arrived at her parent's house, it certainly wasn't what awaited her. "Have you been drinking, Amy?" asked River. "So what if I 'ave," Amy's words were slurred as she spoke. "Amy, maybe you should sit down, or rest a little." Rory's concerned voice could be heard through the doorframe. River shoved past Amy into the house grabbing her wrist and sitting her on the couch. "Sleep," River ordered. Amy obediently laid her head down. She fell into an alcohol induce sleep almost immediately. "Now…. Who the HELL let her near the alcohol!" River fumed. "She had already gotten into it when I got home!" Rory retorted. River sighed. After a few hours Amy awoke, still slightly drunk. "What… Gosh, my head hurts…"she laid back down. "Of course your head hurts, Amy, you just passed out on alcohol," sighed Rory going into nurse mode. "So any way…" said River, "Could I… mabey sleep here for a few days… at least until I'm ready to single handedly take down the Silence. "Sure," Amy said, "On the condition that we get to help kill the Silence also."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hai yal. Positive review are nutrients fo' mai soul so thanks!**

"No," River said flatly. "Why not?" asked Amy. "Well…plaaa… mmm…, Rory help me out here!" sighed River. "I would but I think if there are three of us then we may have a better chance…" Rory pointed out. "Fine…" River was defeated. In the depths of her mind she knew she wanted company anyway.

"So…What first…" In the back of her mind River knew that she hadn't expected to get this far. "Well," started Rory, "Hmm… first we should figure out how to remember the Silence." Rory started pacing, Amy went back to sleep, and River sat in an armchair deep in thought. That was how tey spent their first afternoon.

**Author's Note: I had to cut this chapter short for lack of ideas, and I didn't want to keep you, my "adoring fans" waiting. If you have any ideas please review, PM, whateve's **


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Seriously I am out of ideas so if you have any please tell me! :[ So this chapter is why I have a problem with using this external memory devices that look like eye patches. Nothing Special. Also sorry for writing such short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who of anything affiliated with it**

After a few minutes River finally got an idea, "Why don't we use those external memory devices that look like eye patches?" "Okay A. Where on EARTH would we get one?" Rory responded, "And B. Last time I wore one of those I experienced extreme pain and even thinking about them still makes my face hurt." "Okay not those then," River remarked. They all went back to thinking.

**See! It would be a completely UNoriginal idea. Also, … guess I really don't have a really good reason… Oh well I still need ideas! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you Pheobe Cloud for constructive criticism! I am now ready to continue writing!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything affiliated with it! Forever and always!**

After a few more minutes of careful thought Amy had an idea. "We could take pictures of them," she proclaimed, "Then when we forgot what they looked like we look at the pictures!"

"Amy your still drunk," Rory pointed out.

"So."

"Amy…."

"I'm going to the kitchen"

Amy stood up and walked out of the room, toward the kitchen. "I guess the eye patches are our only option," River sighed.

"NO!" Rory shouted.

"They're the only thing we could use."

"But, I was… electrocuted!"

"Nonsense! If you had been electrocuted you would be dead."

Amy sauntered back into the room, carrying a bottle of amber liquid. Rory immediately grabbed the bottle, opened the front door, and chucked it out of the house. He walked back into the room where they congregated. "It's getting pretty late," River started, "We should head to bed."

"Come on," Amy sighed as River followed her upstairs to the guest bedroom. "Good night," River paused, "Mum." Sadly Amy was already out of earshot. River could hear her stumble down the hall, as sleep overcame her. The last thing she heard was Amy streaming profanities at her latest stumble.

_The Silence circled him, she was scared to scared to look away. He'll think of something. She told herself, but she knew it was too late… even for him. A shot rang out. He crumpled to the ground, and she ran to him. The last thing she saw before she woke up was his blood on her fingers._

**Again thank you very much for your constructive criticism Pheobe Cloud!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have absolutely NOTHING to say.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who**

River sat at the table with her head propped on her hands. Rory and Amy had left for work hours earlier. River was more bored than she had ever thought she could be. She thought about playing the Wii. I would pass the time, but she wasn't one for video games. Suddenly she had a thought. _Where it the TARDIS?_ She pondered this question for a while; at least until Amy came home.

"Back from pouting at a camera?" River asked.

Amy scowled, "At least I have a job."

"You planning on keeping it? I mean… while we're avenging his death?"

"River… I need this job.. It's not like we have the TARDIS."

"No… I suppose not."

The doorbell rang; Amy sighed and went to check it.

She hollered all the way there, "The last thing I need right now is a sales man!"

_She really needs to kick that habit, _River's thoughts were interrupted by a scream followed by tears. River rushed to the door. No amount of training or preparation could prepare her for what she saw. On Amy's door step stood, still dressed in his blood stained suite, was her beloved… The Doctor.

"You didn't really think I was dead did you?"

**A/N: Heh. Cliff hanger... ******


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry. I just realized I hadn't posted this chapter yet (it's been sitting in word for at least 2 weeks). Anyway, sorry, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything affiliated with it.**

"Well I couldn't exactly tell you I wasn't dead!" The Doctor protested, "You left me surrounded by Silence! You're lucky they didn't need me for some sort of ritual!"

He slumped back on the couch, and dramatically flipped his hair like an enraged teenager.

"You have not right to be mad at us," River said her voice rising, "We thought you were D-E-A-D."

She enunciated the words carefully making sure he got the point.

"How did you survive anyway?" Rory asked.

"They shot me in the shoulder, hurt real bad. Silence though, not very excellent marks men."

Some of his old self had returned.

"Well are you ok?" Rory was beginning to feel concerned.

"Yeah! Sure it took a lot of regenerative energy, but I'm fine!"

His smile was positively infuriating to River. She gritted her teeth, the thoughts going through her mind were not very lady like.

"Where is the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

The Doctor paused, River shuddered. She knew that meant he didn't know either.

"So… let me sum up, we're stuck here, with nothing, except," Amy paused, "nothing."

River sat by The Doctor. She looked to him his nose was still bleeding slightly. That didn't change her mind; she still thought he deserved it. After all he let her think he was dead. _What are we going to do_ River ran that question over and over in her mind. The Doctor reached inside her coat, and pulled out the TARDIS key. It was glowing brightly.

"At least we know the TARDIS is still alive."

_Sure,_ River thought_, now the Silence can have fun killing her._ In all the years River had known The Doctor she had grown very attached to his time traveling police box, the TARDIS (stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space). Sensing her stress The Doctor squeezed River's hand.

"It'll be all right," he whispered to her.

_I'm still mad at him,_ she reminded herself as she yanked her hand out of his grasp. She stood up and moved out of his reach. Rory, sensing the tension between the two, said,

"Weeell, I'm going to make dinner."

Catching on Amy offered to help and followed him out of the room.

"Why don't we take a walk," The Doctor offered his arm the River.

"Sure," she managed to mutter, but didn't take his arm.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence. Once and The Doctor tried to say something but one look from River was enough to shut him up. Eventually it was time to go back inside. Amy burst out of the door and yell for dinner again. The pair stepped inside, and were greeted by a heavenly aroma.

"I cooked spaghetti!" Rory announced rather importantly, "And my wonderful wife made sure it wasn't poisonous!"

River plastered on a fake smile, _they have enough to worry about._ She stepped inside the house. The Doctor stepped inside after her and whispered something to Amy, she smirked. If possible River became even angrier. They ate dinner in silence although Rory and Amy tried to start up a friendly conversation, The Doctor even tried to help. The death glare River inherited from her shut the boys up, and Amy without anyone to talk to soon gave up. River finished her spaghetti, placed her plate in the sink went to bed without a word.

She had been laying in bed awhile when The Doctor slipped silently into her room. He layed in bed beside her.  
"What makes you think you can just step in here and make me forgive you?" she rolled in bed to face him.  
"Oh, because I know you. And I know you could never stay mad at me."

She scowled. "Have you ever considered there may be a line, a line that you could cross, be loved but never forgiven?"

"No." he rolled in bed to face her. "No, never with you River."

He gave her one of his pitiful smiles, one she could never refuse. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good night," he murmured.

That was the first night she slept without night mares since the day she thought he had died.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heh… Ignore that long blank space of time in which I didn't exist. This fic is no longer on top of my priority list but, I will still update it when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I danne' own Docter Whoew ore anyfin' affiliated wif' it.**

When The Doctor woke the first thought that crossed his mind was that he was unusually warm. He took a deep breath, but instead of cool morning air he inhaled hair, golden frizzy hair. At that, He leapt from the bed. River lazily opened her eyes,  
"What?"  
The Doctor shook his head. Memories of yesterday rushed to him. He instinctively rubbed his face where River had punched him.  
River climbed out of bed, "I think I have a plan."

She pulled him with her downstairs, to find that Amy and Rory were already eating breakfast.  
"Vortex Manipulators!" River shouted to get Amy and Rory's attention.

They both turned to her, confusion written all over their faces. The Doctor distractedly picked up an apple, as River filled them in on here plan. They would use the manipulators to get to the TARDIS, then use the TARDIS to get to the Silence, then use weapons to kill them all. The Doctor found several things wrong with this plan.  
"Maybe two things," The Doctor started. "One, we don't have any vortex manipulators. Two, How would we find the Silence. Three, How do you expect to kill the Silence in one go? Oh, four I don't know if you know this, but doesn't mass genocide sound harsh?"

River glared at him. He took a bit out of his apple, then immediately spat it back out realizing what it was.  
"One," River countered, "**I** happen to have two. Two, you'll come up with something. Three, Go in guns blazing. Four, they forced me to kill you, then tried to kill you themselves. If this keeps going on one of those near misses won't be a near miss. Five, that was four things not two."  
As River was listing thing, she was constantly getting closer to The Doctor. When she was finished she was so close that the slightest movement of either of them would force their noses together. The Doctor stumbled back startled by the intensity of her gaze. He racked his brain for flaws in her plan. Finding none he slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
"Great!" said Amy trying to relieve tension, "It's settled then, we'll leave you two to the science-y stuff, and be on our way!"  
She pulled Rory from the chair he was sitting in, and pulled him out the back door. Leaving The Doctor and River alone in the room together.


End file.
